Weft knit jersey fabric has been used in the manufacture of articles of athletic clothing or the like wherein the fabric comes into contact with the skin of the wearer of the clothing. One such fabric is provided with spaced eyelet openings extending therethrough while another such fabric is provided with terry pile loops therein. On the one hand, the fabric having the eyelet openings therein has good ventilation owing to the openings while it has poor absorption of body perspiration or of moisture. On the other hand, the fabric having the terry pile loops has good absorption of body perspiration and moisture owing to the terry pile loops while it has poor ventilation.